The Forging of the Blade
by Kiran2
Summary: See the story from a different view and discover the past that holds the key to the future. 4 Marauder & Slytherin fans!


Disclaimer: As all of you know, the characters of J. K. Rowling in Harry Potter, are not mine… … … in fact they are J. K. Rowling's… DUH!!! … Actually, the characters are all jumbled up into a mix and match story. A name which you might have read once in the original Harry Potter, is suddenly given full focus in this story. So whenever you see a character whose name sounds familiar, go through the books, and make sure you find it… whatever, just make sure to enjoy reading:

Intro

Memories

          _She walked towards the wardrobe. On its door hung her uniform; the one she had prepared for last year…_

          Standing on the stool at Mister Collin's Mastery of Clothes, she fingered the Hogwarts crest on the left side of her chest. She looked at her reflection in the full length collapsible mirror, bright green eyes shining under the shadow of a witch's hat, straight black hair streaming over the black tunic, which was now fitted perfectly. She changed back into her clothes while her mother paid the cashier who wrapped the newly sewn garments in brown paper. "Tekan, come you'll want to see this!" She hopped down from the stool and ran out of the shop to follow her father's voice…

          _… A tear drop escaped her eyes…_

          … "What is it dad?" She came up to a well built man whose features were very close to hers, only his eyes were a deeper, darker, green. He rested one knee to the ground and held out a silk red handkerchief spread on one hand.

          "Go on," he whispered.

          She lifted the piece of cloth and a carved wooden box suddenly appeared. "WOW, a Book-Searcher!" She hugged him vigorously. "Thanks dad." A book searcher mainly consisted of a box which could materialize all the books which were previously stocked in it.

          "And you didn't even check the first book," her mother said from behind her. Tekan touched the screen, and on it words shifted, then formed: 'A guide to unlock minds: Hypnosis and Self-Hypnosis.' She opened the box, and there was the book! She then kissed mum before continuing down the road though Windlock's Way, a quiet street full of Wizarding shops in the outskirts of London.

"So is shopping ready for our new little witch?" said dad as they crossed the illusionary wall to find themselves in the bustling undergrounds of Sutton. 

"No, we have to go up to Diagon Alley. She's not going to have a wand unless it's from Ollivander's"

"Ah," she sighed, "I can't wait to get hold of a wand!" Tekan was rushing them through the underground station and finally got on the train which would take them to Greater London.

Once again in the station, her father jerked his head suddenly to the side. He had a very strict sense of smelling the faintest sign of magic. Her mother followed his gaze, but her worried face split suddenly into a smile. "What's Hagrid doing in an underground station?" Her dear friend Hagrid, she hadn't seen him for quite some time, thirteen years now since they fled. Kenya was about to go after him, but was stopped by her husband's hand on her arm.

"The shops are soon closing Kenya," looking straight at those lilac eyes, thirsty for her long lost magical world. But beneath her reflection in his eyes, she knew what he really meant. She was always able to read his thoughts.

Through the leaky cauldron, they entered Diagon Alley. Tekan had never been here and that was mainly because fewer people bought from Windlock's Way. Why her parents tried to keep her away from as many wizards as was possible, although they were skilled sorcerers themselves, was a whole different story.

The sign 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC' was visible over a small shop. The tiny tinkling bell broke the terrible silence inside the shop. Two small pearly white marbles shone from the darkness. "Well, well," came a misty voice as the marbles moved closer to reveal eyes on an old man's face. "Kenya Ferien, your family has done great deeds with the wands which where handed to them," said the man, a smile curling in his face. "Though I thought that evil tidings had struck you since your disappearance, I am very glad to see you well my child. Ten and a half inches, swishy, Birch, Unicorn Hair. Excellent for transfiguration."

Ollivander, being somewhat related to Tekan's mother, was one of the very few people to be allowed to remember the existence of the LaMoys, although ignorant of Kenya's acquired surname. He turned to look at a person who apparently he hadn't noticed to be there at first. "12 and three quarter inches long with Dragon Heartstring, sturdy, Mountain Ash – the perfect combination against Dark Magic. Markus LaMoy, to this day you are still obstinate on keeping your powers secluded." The wand maker turned his head to the girl sitting on the chair, "but maybe they flourish elsewhere."

The room was full of tension as Mr. Ollivander came back with a measuring tape. He urged Tekan to stand up and as she did, the measuring tape was measuring all over her. When it finished, the owner of the shop handed her a wand which she took in her left right hand. "Eleven inches, Oak, Phoenix feather, twisty."

She heard her mother whisper to her, "Now don't worry if nothing happens at first, it takes time to find the right –" Kenya hadn't finished the sentence when red sparks flew out of the wand. All stared dumbfounded."

          "Well," said Ollivander after a moment's silence, "I think it's fine."

          "No," Tekan said, cutting him off. Her mother looked at her child with an open mouth. "No, I don't think it's the right one. Please Mister Ollivander, will you let me try another one?"

          Since it was very rare for a wizard to find his sword so quickly, he allowed her to try another wand. "Besides, there's no harm in doing so. Fine, Beachwood with Dragon Heartstring. Nine inches, flexible." Blue sparks came out of this one. Mr. Ollivander contemplated for a while. "I see the problem here," he said. The right wand is that which enhances a magically donated person in getting out the magic. Apparently, Miss LaMoy here can very well do magic without a wand."

          "Yes, that is true," affirmed Kenya, "I have seen her perform magic I myself have difficulty in doing with the wand."

          "Does that mean I stay without a wand?" Said Tekan trying hard to swallow the lump in her throat.

          "Let him speak Tekan," her father hushed her.

          "What you need is a wand that magnifies your power even more than other wands. I have to say, that is quite a great thing to see in such a young witch." Tekan was glad that he had turned round to get more wands while she blushed.

          One by one she tried them, the more wands lay on the floor, the more wands came down from the shelves, but then again, also the shelves were emptying themselves, and Tekan had not yet improved her result.

          The wand maker looked slightly beaten, while Tekan kept trying. Markus was lost in thought as the last wand was lifted off the shelf. Since also this was made to no use, her father finally spoke his mind. "You have another wand," the people in the shop looked at him. "In my first year, you made me try a wand which no other wizard could master, a feat in which I had failed too. What if you let her try it?"

          Mr. Ollivander finally saw daylight. "Of course, a rare and powerful combination could suite well a witch derived from powerful families. No offence meant," he added as he passed by her father. He slid open a door which gave way into the shop window. He came back with a single wand lying on a faded cushion which was once purple. "Ah," he sighed. "This has been here for five and a half centuries. Thirteen and a half inches, swervy. A Unicorn hair, Phoenix feather and a Dragon Heartstring were mystically merged by nature within each other. The only wand they could combine with was this one, made of a Fir tree under which many rituals had been taking place in ancient times. Because the needles of the Fir tree are green all year round, its energies vibrate toward immortality and infinity."

          Tekan gave a wave with this wand and in its tracks a fire was blazing in mid air which shifted colour, from red, to blue to green, and then was retracted back to Tekan's hand forming a ball of white light. Mr. Ollivander was thrilled, Kenya was content for her daughter, and Tekan was excitingly happy. Markus felt proud of her.

"Incredible," the old man chuckled, "it seems that this wand was made purposely for you, waiting patiently. Use your gifts freshening life, add zest and vigour to it. This wand aids rituals involving karma and reincarnation well." The owner walked them through the door, while Tekan thanked him. Kenya excused them for taking so long and Markus waved his own wand and cleared the place in an instant.

          Diagon Alley was silent so late at night and her parents took Tekan to have an ice-cream at Haagen-Dazs, back at Piccadilly square, before heading home…

          _…Tekan clicked the box open to see her wand waiting for her on the red velvet. The thirteen and a half inch wand fitted perfectly, reason being that the box was not originally her father's, but his father's before that._

_          She closed it again; silver snake carvings decorated the long thin wooden case. It meant a lot for her. So much had changed since that last year. When Hogwarts had sent her the letter to attend the school, her mother thought it was not safe enough to leave the muggle world so soon. Tekan remembered the letter as if it was yesterday._

          Dear Albus Dumbledore,

                   Please excuse me if I do not send my daughter Tekan to the Wizarding School yet. Her father's death only proofs that danger is still close by after all these years. I shall wait for another year before exposing her to the magical world. In the meantime, I shall personally see to her education.

                   A funeral will not be possible since it will be a giveaway of our existence.

          Your student always        

Kenya LaMoy             

_          A soft knock on the door brought Tekan back to her senses. "Come in." Said the girl._

_          "You're not asleep yet!" Her mother frowned. Tekan smiled at her, but Kenya saw the red in her eyes before even noticing the book searcher, the wand case, and Markus' cross in Tekan's hand. "Hey sweetie!" She said crouching low and rubbing her daughter's damp cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine ok. You're gonna have Talon there with you so you can talk to me any time you want," she said, referring to the falcon which brought the post. "Come here," she told her daughter as she hugged her, long silver hair clashing with jet black._

_          Tekan sobbed slightly, then was put to bed. Kenya tucked her up, kissed her on the forehead and told her, "You'd better sleep tight, tomorrow's a great day for you, and you don't want to be too tired to enjoy every single part of it!" She walked to the door and stopped, as if hesitating. "You know what?" She said facing the ground, "I would actually be proud of you if you become a Slytherin." She winked at her before closing the door. _

_Coming from a family who had been Gryffindors for nine generations now, that was quite something, and Tekan truly appreciated it._

_          It took some time before she actually fell into a slumber, and when she did, the new magical world which she was about to enter coloured her dreams. A world which waited for her, patiently… _

**To be continued…**


End file.
